The doctors medicine for a lost centurion
by BadwolfLEX
Summary: When Amy left for good with the Doctor Rory was broken but what happens when he meets someone from the doctors past , when he has a plan to make the doctor pay for letting Amy ditch Rory and never return, what happens when Rory truly does love the Doctors weakness and The Doctor becomes jealous? will she leave or stay? rated T for swearing and possibly implied abuse.(Rory.W/Rose.T)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my very first fanfiction and Rory and rose are my crack ship anyways I do hope you like it also be sure to leave constructive criticism for me –lex!

Rory sat on the park bench a little ways away from the spot the TARDIS last landed , the memory was one he could not forget – ever. Amy and him had been in the middle of signing divorce papers when the doctor had shown up after a surprise attack from the Daleks. The adventure that awaited was not what he'd expected , they escaped the Dalek asylum with the help of a girl named Oswin who herself was actually a Dalek and he and Amy had shared a moment somewhere in there too. This time though , their relationship still could not be saved, even the doctor could not lecture them about it. They no longer bothered with counselling or writing about their feelings, Amy left him instead , in the middle of the night the sound of the TARDIS whirred in their dreams until Amy had taken to waking up and peered out the window. It was only the day after the asylum and the TARDIS had appeared only mere feet away from an old park bench , the head of her raggedy man had popped out scanning the area and then spoke "well this isn't right " he shook his head "river did you touch something" he yelled back into the TARDIS " no sweetie" the familiar voice came faint from inside.

Rory was fast asleep in the depths of his thoughts and dreams and the worries of losing Amy , he thought that maybe they were okay now-that everything was alright again ...but as fate would have it he was wrong. Amy fled the room and skipped steps as she grabbed her sweater and threw it on with a jean skirt and T-shirt she grabbed a pair of cow girl like boots and swiftly skipped outside over to the blue box. That was the end of Amy and Rory Williams-pond , Rory awoke the next day to see a wedding ring attached to divorce papers and a note on Amy's side of the bed. His hands had forced him to immediately pick it up well his fingers trembled trying to hold onto it "I'm sorry, but I need to explore and adventure –this isn't going to work.." his eyes scanned the words and filled with tears. Did Amy think he didn't enjoy the adventures and the running.. of course sometimes he needed a break but didn't she too? Maybe she enjoyed the danger ...

" _You know what is dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks , it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." _

The danger that was around when they entered the TARDIS , that was his worry –of losing Amy because of the danger the doctor would put them in but it was clear now that was what Amy wanted and the doctor was happy to oblige. "_bastard!"_ Rory stood up from the bench and yelled , he yelled into the dawn of the day he didn't know who would and could hear nor did he care ,he had anger rising in him since the day he had met the man. He didn't care if he saved people , he didn't care if he saved the world every now and then because he had destroyed his world – Rory's world, the perfect world he was in where there was Amy and him. He could feel the tears stinging as they spilled down his cheeks "Bastard! You ruin everything!" he knew that those words were for the doctor –the man that took his wife to run away with him he didn't think about him though , how it affected Rory .. "the last centurion" no it was all about the girl who waited for him.

Months later he still found him self waking up to the empty space next to him, he'd moved to a flat in the center of London now and was working as a nurse still to. Every day a patient would come in ask him how he is and he would reply "I'm great how about you ?" with a fake grin plastered on his face , in truth he wished he could go burry him self in a hole and fill it with dirt – but hadn't that already happened ... the day Amy was gone he was choking and drowning with no else there to save him. He entered the hospital just the same as yesterday and retreated to the front desk for some instructions or news. "Ello ladies" he smiled as he walked up and greeted them "hello Rory" the younger one –Claire with brown hair and chocolate eyes said and rolled her eyes at him and smiled ,"anything for me?" he questioned " yup!" she popped the p "there's an injured patient in room B1A9D who needs to be taken for examination in room W9OLF4" she finished and waved her hand for him to hurry. "thanks" he said as he walked away to attend whom ever.

As he entered the room B1A9D he came face to face with a pair of light brown eyes and a cheeky smile "hi" he started a small conversation "hello,," she looked away holding her arm in pain. "I'm Rory – I see you've broken your arm now have you?" he kneeled down to look at the swollen part of her arm. "Ya" she said shyly he took his hand to put a slight amount of pressure on it and squeezed lightly "ehhmf.." she gritted her teeth holding back a sound of pain. "Sorry" Rory looked up at her with concern "s'alright" she nodded at him , "so how'd you manage this?" he stared at the purple swollen most definitely broken arm , "oh you know...dangers my thing" she said sarcastically "really?" Rory asked knowing that wasn't the truth "if I told you –you wouldn't believe me" the blonde looked away."Don't be so sure , I've seen things you wouldn't imagine" he laughed holding back a grimace at the thought of the doctor and Amy , "well I guess lots of strange things happen at the hospital then" she giggled "yea and that" he looked away "and?" she asked "tell me more." she leaned over to listen "not until you tell me how that happened" he stood up and pointed towards her arm and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. " I was using my time manipulator and some how ended up in a tree and before I noticed I fell" she looked down shyly knowing he would probably think she was crazy and mental. "What" his eyes widened –it couldn't be how would she have a time manipulator-why would she have one .. what if she was friends with the doctor-no she couldn't be he didn't like that technology something about it being a rip off. "do I really have to repeat my self?" she interrupted his thoughts , "no!" Rory said a little to loudly "I believe you" He went back to kneel in front of her "your not acting all doctor and therapist here are you?" she looked at him a little oddly "no –I really have seen things you could not imagine" he said thoughtfully as he placed his hand on her knee. "your not kiddin are you?" she said dumbstruck "nope" he winked "here I'll walk you down to room W9OLF4" he said as he held out his arm for her , she just stared for a second "I mean if you want " he took his hand to rub the back of his head. "Please" she answered him as she got up and they wrapped their arms together and headed down the hall.

"well here you go!" Rory perked up and bowed as he let rose examine the cast on her arm "Your weird" she laughed a little and studied him "well thanks" he said and rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the examination table. "in a good way!" she hit his shoulder with her good arm " well I guess that's okay" he smiled at her "so time manipulator huh?" he pushed her right arm with his shoulder. "umm yea.." she looked away "cool" he smiled as she whipped her head to look back at him "so what have you seen –you know the things I couldn't imagine" she gazed a questioning glance at him "I've met Cybermen , Dlakes , silence, vampire fish," Rory started to list things , then he looked at the young women "what about you?" "Oh" she smiled "well.. let me see .. living plastic , the last human , -even though she really wasn't –ummm, oh! Daleks , Cybermen , a werewolf, cat nurses , Lucifer , ghosts , lots actually , Slytheen –" "Okay I know you've met billions of aliens and what not." Rory interrupted her "oh and a man- an alien-but a man" she looked up at Rory and smiled "really" he looked at her "yes , a man who gave me the world showed me the stars – a mad man with an insane smile and look in his eye , a man who hungered and craved adventure and danger , we fell in love- at least I did with him.." she trailed off with a sadness in her voice. "what happened" Rory instantly wanted to know " twice I was left in a parallel world with 2 crappy goodbyes, first time the walls closed because he had to open the void and there were consequences with us all be affected by time energy and so he burned up a sun to say goodbye.. didn't even get to hear the last thing he was going to say. I worked with Torchwood in my universe and made a dimension canon and found him again only for a duplicate of him- but human to be created , then he left me back in the parallel world with my family and the second him so I could have the life "he never could". I married the duplicate but in my heart I knew he wasn't the real man I loved , he had the same memories but that was it , turns out he cheated on me and started to abuse me anyways so I left –fled the home we had made for 3 years and went back to torchwood and stole some things and upgraded the time manipulator and that's how I got here. she finished with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry " Rory rubbed her arm "what are you doing now then?" Rory asked her "I'm looking for the real man I fell in love with not some dingy duplicate" she gritted her teeth as she spoke anger rising in her voice. "I met a man like that , he took my wife..ex wife" he looked down at his feet dangling over the side of the table "my ex-wife and I to see the stars and explore, I was afraid of losing her because of the danger he put us in turns out she never wanted a break from it though.." Rory said quietly "what happened" the sweet blonde and brown eyed girl asked him. "she left during the night and ran off with him and I haven't see her since .. that's okay though." He looked at her his eyes watering "oh Rory!" she exclaimed "no that is not!" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him ,"thank you.." he said as he let the tears fall he hugged her back he didn't care they shared a bond in a way and that was good enough for him.

"well you need to let that arm rest" he announced as they let go of each other "yea.. " she agreed "I assume you have nowhere to stay" he smiled she looked up at him in agreement "you-umm-you can stay with me , if you want?" Rory rubbed the back of his head looking done at his feet .. "that okay?" she asked "of course!" he piped up "I never did get your name ?" he looked waiting for her to tell him "Rose " she smiled ,he recognized the name "Rose Tyler" she smiled ,her tongue poking out between her teeth , then he knew –The doctor use let the name slip his tongue when he need hope or well he was sleeping or looking sad the name he never let river hear ... "Rose Tyler.."

**TBC remember leave some constructive criticism and what not for me I will take any chance to improve my writing :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rory watched that Rose stepped carefully over his clothes that scattered the floor of his small flat , "sorry.." he kept mumbling as they walked over to the dining room section of his 'humble home.' "few.." Rose joked and pretended to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand , "I'll just clean up this disaster " Rory stated "it's okay I'm used to the mess" she smiled "well I don't want you to injure yourself again" Rory replied "thanks" the word slid out like a snake "for what?" Rory stood back up from collecting some cups on the floor and turned to face her. "For letting me stay with you.. it's not everyday someone's willing to help...come to think of it –it's not everyday a random bloke offers you a place to stay." She laughed and looked at him almost amused . "well it's not everyday I meet a pretty girl" Rory complimented her and kept walking around the small living room picking up articles of clothing and garbage , "yeah right!" she shot back "okay usually I do but still , your ..." he tried to think of a word to describe her "I'm what?" she asked curiously. " I can't quite put my finger on it for now I will say different but when I find the word for you I'll let you know" he exited the room to start the laundry and then shuffled back to the kitchen and finished the dishes. "different-diff-er-nt " she played with word , he laughed as she went cross eyed and stuck out her tongue "yup different" Rory put the kettle on "well let me know when you find the right word she looked over at him "sure will" he agreed

"well this is somewhat odd" she spoke up "how?" he turned and leaned against the counter "well for one your still in scrubs and I don't feel awkward or strange around you-I mean I've run off with a stranger once but not quite like this.." she looked around the room scrunching her face a bit as she thought about it. "not the first time I've met a girl who has run off without thinking" he blurted out "sorry" he quickly apologized he had no idea where that had come from "I don't see reason to apologise but okay" she grinned and turned to sit properly as he turned the kettle off , "I will just let these steep here" he announced as he poured the steaming water into two mugs brown and green and then placed them on the counter nearest the stove. "be right back" he quickly looked at Rose and wandered to his bed room to change , five minutes later he came out wearing a pair of sweats and a large knitted white sweater "comfy" Rose nodded towards his outfit as he passed her to grab their tea "yup" he nodded in agreement.

He set the green mug in front of rose and sat across the table from her holding the warm brown cup in between his palms , "thank you" she quickly looked up and then grabbed the drink with her right arm "good thing it was my left and not my right" she smiled before she took a sip of the peppermint tea that filled her insides with warm numbness. "how about a story " she looked up at Rory "what d'ya mean?" he asked with a blank expression "I mean-tell me about yourself" she laughed , "well for one I'm a bit clumsy" he smiled as if looking at a past memory "what else?" she leaned her elbow on the table and used her hand to prop her head up and listen. "okay , hold on my name is Rory Williams , I fell in love with a women named Amy pond who had an imaginary friend –her raggedy man , he was real and she ran away him. The night before our wedding he took both of us away and we explored I was erased from time and came back as a centurion in the roman times and was a really A trap , then the Pandorica opened and I had to put Amy inside because I was forced to shoot her with my robotic hand and she died , that's when I waited – I waited for 1,894 years just to see her face again and the raggedy man to explode his spaceship and prevent the universe from never existing then we saw him a few times un-till Amy signed the divorce papers and ran off with our daughter and son in law –it's a long story about our daughter but I'll put it this way-we didn't get to see her grow up and she almost killed her husband –well she did –but she didn't and so on she saved him from dying and they married and they ran off without saying goodbye to me..the end" Rory finished with the little breath he had. He waited for an answer from rose but when the room stayed silent he looked up to see a stunned face mouth open and eyes huge, he found it a bit odd that she'd become so interested with his crappy life story but then she began to say something. " oh my god! You've had amazing life!" she smiled at him almost like she was jealous "yeah well its shit now.." he looked down and felt his fingers around the empty mug he was still holding. "we're all stories in the end – just make it a good one okay?" she held her hand out across the table and held his chin and pulled it face her with a questioning look , "well?" she pushed for him to answer " a friend of mine said something like that.. and yes of course-I will try.." he trailed off "don't just try –do it for everyone you've lost and loved and hated " she let her hand drop and sat back down and finished her tea. Rory didn't know what to say , she was so-he didn't have a word still , she was already someone he could trust he could feel it , she had that sense of welcoming and calmness, Almost like a teddy bear to him the Rory remembered it was her turn to share her story and he quickly popped up "you turn!" he winked at her and waited. "oh boy,, she begun well .. I was dating a guy named Mickey and working in a shop that eventually got blown up by a stranger whom I'd met in the basement of the shop when he had saved me from the living plastic and then I rescued him , I've got no A-levels and my mother is Jackie Tyler who is married to Pete Tyler and I have a little brother who is Tony Tyler I escaped the parallel world when the cracks in walls started and I had already said goodbye to my family before that. Before the parallel universe I stayed with a man who wore a leather jacket and a jumper and then I discovered he could change his appearance and he became a man with long crazy hair and a huge grin and wore high tops with a pinstripe suite and trench coat. He was the most important person to me for the longest time and then later the battle of Canary Warf happened and I was stuck and then I found him again and he just sent me away with his duplicate and you know that part of the story so now I'm here and still looking for the real man I fell in love with." She finished and looked up awaiting an answer or comment Rory was dumbstruck –why did it sound so similar to his life and then he asked "this is random but what was the mans name?" Rose looked at him realizing she hadn't once told him who she was talking about "was it by any chance –" "The doctor" they both said together both gasped and looked away for a second. Rose didn't know what to think-obviously he had found new companions but she never imagined running into one of them –the only time was when she was helping Donna , well that was out the window Donna must have been gone. Rory was angry at first but then he realized she didn't know this doctor –the one who wore bow ties and tweed and occasionally a fez, the anger disappeared and he was slightly amused with the fact he had met one of the doctors past companions of course there were more then just him and Amy , how dull was he?

" so we both know and knew the doctor " rose looked at him for approval "yeah" Rory rubbed the back of his head looking down there was an idea trickling into his mind-a bad idea but he didn't seem to care he looked to Rose and asked "the doctor-you –you two fell in love?" Rose nodded then added "well I did .." Rory then put out "he's married you know.." he looked at the wooden table where the two mugs sat side by side. "oh" Rose released a small huff "well –umm I hope he's happy then." Rory looked at her and the sadness that began to envelope her and then it struck him 'you idiot!' he thought to him self but that bad idea was unraveling right before his eyes and he could care less. '"I'm sorry" he sat up and walked to stand beside her and rub her shoulder "s'fine-I-I just thought he would've maybe thought about me-well no I mean I was trapped-gone forever he had to move on sometime didn't he " she ex-haled a breathe full of pain she turned to face him and threw herself to hug him. 'Rory stop it!' his conscience yelled at him ,he knew better but he knew that he would see the doctor soon he could feel it and what was better then getting back by letting the doctors Rose become his ,he didn't think about it he just decided that would be his plan of attack. Though he was over Amy and glad she was happy , because that's all he ever wanted for her he needed to teach the doctor a lesson. Rose let go of him and looked out the window "getting late " she told him "yeah , would you like the bed –I can take the couch" Rory asked her "that's fine thanks but I'll take the couch-you have work don't you?" She asked him "actually tomorrow is Saturday and I conveniently got the next 2 weeks off" he stated with a smile "and how long will this take to set?" Rose pointed at her cast "bout two weeks as well" he quickly assured her "great!" she laughed and walked over and laid her self down on the grey couch. "here" Rory sped over to the hall closet and brought her back a purple blanket and a red pillow "thanks: she said as he kneed down in front of her "goodnight" he said quietly "mmhmm.." she mumbled off . he suddenly had the urge to kiss her forehead but he ignored it and just rubbed her hurt arm lightly and re-treated to his bed room exhausted.

~~~~11~~~~

The doctor slowly skimmed the TARDIS console reliving the past week he had just lost Amy for good and it was still crushing him and he just sent River off to her death in the library. He looked around the bare empty TARDIS and thought of all the companions he had lost and then stopped and went back to Rose , maybe her and the duplicate had children or maybe they worked together who knew but she was probably happy and secure in the parallel world. Then he thought about Rory , the jerk who threw Amy out, at least that's what Amy told him and what reason did he have not to believe her? He just hoped Amy was safe in the past with Adam –the friend they picked up along the way ,and that Rory was living a hell , The doctor didn't know where and when these emotions began to rise from but he stopped thinking about them and calmed himself down. Maybe he should pop Rory a visit he thought . "nah" he said aloud and sent him self back into time to stay on a cloud. He would visit Rory later because this time he was going to take a break , he had lost everyone and there was no going back not even for his Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors ** **note:** here you go! Third chapter , it think there will be about six chapters anyways enjoy make sure to leave a review with tips and what not , also 11 might seem portrayed as a bad character and so does rory and one point but no I do not hate them -just read :)

Rory sat up in bed around 5:30 the next morning and scanned the room ,he had dreamt Amy came back with the doctor and was devastated and missing him more then he could imagine , but then he realized it was only a dream that could never be real. He walked out to the living room to see a sleeping Rose still in the same position he had left her , he felt strange that he was so comfortable just letting her come stay with him –and who knew how long she would be there. Rose began to move around a bit and mumble something in her sleep , maybe she was dreaming , probably better dreams then his Rory thought. He didn't want to wake her so he snuck over the kitchen and swiftly filled the kettle and placed it on the stove , he put it on low and left to the bath room and washed himself up quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a hoody. When he emerged back to the small but roomy living room he discovered Rose was awake and pouring them each a tea. She turned as she realized Rory's presence in the room "sorry" she said as she put the kettle back down on the stove in front of her , "no it's fine" Rory assured her as he walked over and grabbed the second mug and smelled the peppermint flavour that rose in the fog of the steeping tea , Rose smiled as she walked over and set herself down and leaned against the arm of the couch.

Rory quickly cleaned up the kitchen and joined Rose , he turned on the T.V. to the news channel and sat down next to her. "hope you don't mind , I always check the news first" Rory said and looked back at the T.V. and leaned in to listen. "s'fine I did too back when I wasn't manipulating time" she laughed and zoned out think to herself "he really does believe me, and he's met the doctor" she thought as she smiled and wondered if he still had that grin and disheveled hair and wore a long trench coat and yelled "allons-y!" before running to another adventure. She missed him , the man she really fell in love with, not the clone of him who was a complete jerk , she could feel the bruises on her back still setting from only 3 weeks ago-that was when she fled home. She could tell it was much farther in the future for Rory as the cracks must have been long gone by now , she liked him , Rory , she couldn't see why Amy would run off from such a man –he was so lost looking ... just like the doctor when she saw him the last time , lost like a puppy. "Well nothing good today" Rory entered her thoughts and she came back to reality . "we'll check again tomorrow" he told her "okay" she went along "how much do I owe you?" she asked him. "What d'ya mean?" he asked confused , "well if I'm staying with you for two weeks don't I owe you?" Rory looked at her amused . "no , it's fine , your hurt and you need a place to stay and you know the doctor " he explained "are you sure , and just cos I know The Doctor doesn't mean I shouldn't pay" Rose tried to argue she felt like a burden to him already. "nope it's fine , besides your company is enough" he laughed , she was so keen on paying when in reality he just wanted some company , he hadn't spoken to his parents in 2 months and stopped going to parties and meeting friends for coffee the only relationship he had with any one was with the people at work. "Okay" she looked down a little un-sure, "really Rose , it's fine" Rory turned to face her and then changed the subject "how about we go get you some clothes today , since it's apparent you don't have any other clothes with you" he suggested as he scanned her outfit , she was wearing a purple leather jacket , jeans , a pink T-shirt and a pair of black and blue runners with her hair pined back slightly curly laying over her shoulders , "I'll pay" he added "thanks.." she looked down a bit upset that he was being so kind she almost felt bad.

After the small shopping spree they went for coffee at a little café down the street from Rory's flat and sat drinking coffee thinking and talking about the only minute old memories of Rose spinning and trying on dresses and jeans and shirts. "It wasn't my fault , I tripped!" Rose tried to argue through fits of giggling and laughter , "sure" Rory accused her "whatever" she gave up smiling as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of the coffee she had ordered. They laughed and discuss the topic some more un-till Rose asked Rory about the doctor , He held back a face of disgust at the name , he didn't want Rose to think he hated him-but in all truth he was furious with him. "it's a long story" he tried to get out of talking about it "do tell" she looked at him waiting , he let out a breath and began he told her about how they had met, that he supposedly had kissed his now ex-wife and let him be erased from time and that he danced like a drunk giraffe at his and Amy's wedding and married their daughter who was in a in a different time stream and met them before she was even born and was almost forced to kill the doctor and how the night Amy left the Doctor who wore bow ties and tweed was happy to oblige and take her along with him and not even bother to think about Rory. Rose was speechless –that wasn't the man she remembered , that wasn't the kindness she remembered either, she wondered who he had been with when he changed his face and if he had maybe thought of her at all. She wondered if he'd even want her back now-that maybe he didn't love her anymore and was happy with his wife River song and his mother in-law Amy pond , maybe he was happy to get rid of her – grateful that he could just toss her away on a beach with a duplicate of himself and give her the life he never could have. All she wanted though –was the life she had the running hand in hand with the doctor-the real Doctor ,and living in the TARDIS that was bigger on the inside exploring the universe , she had become quiet ,looking at the ground sadly and Rory had noticed "hey . are you alright?" Rory didn't mean to make her upset "what's wrong" he asked with concern in his voice "nothing" she tried to brush it off "you can tell me –did I say something? If I did I'm terribly sorry" he began to apologize "no really its fine Rory. It's just, just.." she stopped "just what" he urged her to tell "what if he doesn't want me around-what if he was happy to get rid of me?" Rose looked at him with eyes huge and scared. "Rose , don't think like that-he loves each and everyone of his companions and he must have really loved you if he wanted to give you a normal life with him so he found a way" Rory stood up with rose and exited the small shop. "yeah , but I didn't want it –I wanted him-the _real_ him who had a TARDIS and took my hand and yelled _run!_" she tried to make Rory understand , "well wherever he is –I'm sure he must be thinking of you" Rory held her to him with his left hand on her wrapped around her to hold her left shoulder. His wicked plan was coming in place and every voice in his head told him to stop but the emotion of hatred towards the doctor was growing and taking over and he could still care less ,he looked at Rose she was beautiful no wonder the Doctor liked her , squeezed her in comfort as they walked down the busy street each holding a bag of clothes ready to head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day , The doctor thought , He was going to pay Rory a visit-just a short one to let him know Amy was happy and just that-he wasn't go lash out at him because there was no point in starting something up and he was just going to drop by and leave for good-that would be it. He looked over the cloud and whispered I'll be back , he had just see Clara Oswin Oswald pass away Christmas morning and knew he could find her again _"run clever boy...and remember ." _ the last thing she had said rang through his ears –but first Rory "Geronimo!" he yelled as he hit the last switch and it hit the panel and the TARDIS engines began to make that noise-that noise that brought hope to the citizens of earth and the universe and dread to his enemies. The TARDIS had landed by the old park bench in front of Rory and Amy's old home and the doctor burst out the doors of the blue box and ran to the door and knocked fairly loud. "who the hell are you" a drunk pot bellied man answered the door and shot the words at the doctor "well you not Rory , now are you" he said as he pushed passed the man into the house yelling Rory's name "no I'm not! And what are you doing-did your mother teach ye any manners?" the man replied in shock as the doctor moved things looking for Rory. "look man who ever your looking for-they are not here." He said plainly and sat himself down on the red sofa in front of an old T.V. Do you know who use to live her?" The doctor quickly questioned the man "moved down to some flat on baker street in London" he said groggily "thanks!" The doctor yelled as he fled the house and ran to his TARDIS and set the coordinates. He didn't know what Rory would think when he saw him walking down the street grinning ready to tell him that Amy was happy and that he should be ashamed of himself but what he really didn't expect was to see someone he hadn't seen in years.

The same routine everyday Rory got up had his shower Rose made tea ,they watched the news, they went out for awhile to the park , to his work , to the café down the street and then back home Rose had her shower and then both of them got blankets and pajamas and sat down to watch a Disney movie. Rose usually fell asleep before Rory, so he would tuck the blanket she had around her and go to his room to fall asleep , one night though well Rose was still a faint bit awake she watched tiredly as Rory carefully placed her hurt arm into a more comfortable position and neatly tucked the blanket at her waist and placed the white stuffed bunny he had as kid beside her chest. Without thinking Rory placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away to his room , Rose was in slight shock but rubbed it off and drifted to sleep, the moment Rory hit the bed he had realized what he'd done and then kept telling himself –"that was fake-part of the plan..that was fake." And he believed himself. Days after Rory and Rose didn't talk about it just left It and kept going with their same routine , it had only been a week since they had met and they were the best of friends , Rory gave up his plan to get back at the doctor because he knew Amy wanted to leave and knowing Amy she lied to get her way and that was fine. He and Rose seemed to bond over the Doctor and how they'd been left behind and what their lives had become Rose almost forgot what she had been there for –to find her doctor. She was having fun and relaxing she would chase Rory around the park and they would swing beside each other like children un-till they were in rhythm with the other , Rory didn't mind it either , it was the first time in a long time he wasn't depressed over Amy and he could move on. One night they decided to watch beauty and the beast , they watched the flower –the rose lose its petals and then Rose spoke up "that was me once" she said sadly "what do you mean?" Rory looked at her "I was falling apart" she answered and looked down "you were in the wrong hands-the hands of a beast" Rory moved closer to her and she leaned against him and wrapped her good arm around him , "not now..I'm in the hands of a centurion" she smiled into his chest. Rory was taken a bit by surprise "this isn't real" he kept telling himself , but believed it to , and that's what made it real.

When the time came for Rose to leave on her way , Rory found himself asking if she wanted to stay another night just to be sure her arm was well rested , Rose looked at him and said she would come back to visit , But Rory knew she would find the Doctor and never want to return. The moment she zapped away he could feel sadness filling him his heart was crushed , he didn't know what to do-for once he was happy again and he let himself fall to her to quickly and now she was gone and that's when he stopped telling him self it was fake because it was real –the feeling –emotion was so very very _real._ Rory Williams was in love with Rose Tyler and it was _real._

**TBC please make sure to leave constructive criticism in the reviews , I will take any chance to improve my writing I love writing this its defiantly fun and I'm glad I decided to start writing fanfiction , also I know it seems like I'm making 11 a terrible person –no I don't hate him this is just how the story is going so sorry if you think I'm making any of them look like terrible people -lex **


	4. Chapter 4

Rory stared at the spot Rose had disappeared from , it had been a week and she had probably found her beloved doctor and ran away with him ,but it kept pulling at him that maybe , maybe she wouldn't like the new doctor he had become-but then maybe he wasn't all that different , then the one she had known. Rory sat at his bedroom window and watched people walk over the spot Rose Tyler had last stood on when she had said goodbye to him. He thought about Amy , how he hoped that she was happy at the least , he started to go through the list of people he regretted getting mad at and apologized for his reactions "I'm sorry" he would say the words and then explain why he was sorry. There was no one there but him and he only wished that they could hear him , how sorry he was and desperate for forgiveness , then it came down to The Doctor , the man he hated for months because he let his wife run away. "To the Doctor. .I shouldn't have had a feeling of hatred towards you, because I know now, that you were giving Amy everything I wanted her to have –and she probably lied so you'd take her away ..so I guess-I'm sorry , but the women you loved - the first women , all I would want for her is happiness and I know you'd want that for her to." He finished and looked up , "well I accept your apology" The doctors voice echoed through the dark room , Rory's eyes darted around his surroundings to come across the dark shadow in the corner , The man who wore a bow tie with a tweed jacket arose from the blackness. "doctor.." the name escaped Rory's thoughts and became loud in the room. "Rory" The Doctor answered in reply "you- umm heard that?" Rory looked down a bit embarrassed "Rory , I know –now , that Amy lied –and well" he held back a sound of sadness "she's gone –back in time with someone to keep her happy " The doctor clasped his hands together and went to turn around to walk away "wait!" Rory stopped him from leaving , the Doctor spun around holding his hand and looked at Rory for him to speak "she's happy?" Rory asked "yeah" The doctor smiled "good" Rory smiled. "well-I guess I'll just be leaving.." the doctor looked to somewhere other then Rory. "_unless-ss?_-" he began to drag the S "no." Rory stated plain as day , not again-he was done with The Doctor , Amy was gone , and now Rose, it seemed everything he ever wanted was connected to that man , and he seemed to be the reason they were now gone. Then he noticed the Doctor hadn't even bothered to ask who he had been talking about when he thought he was talking to himself, about the women the doctor first loved. , Maybe he already knew?-no Rory couldn't have known her-least that's what the Doctor would think. "okay.." the doctor looked down at his feet and exited Rory's room and removed himself from the flat.

Rose didn't know how long it had been but she was exhausted , she'd been searching for the Doctor but in truth It was Rory that she kept thinking about , she knew what he had lost and been through-both of them had it rough and then they healed each other. She was still worried that maybe the Doctor didn't want her anymore –but she would just check on the doctor one last time. When she saw the blue box come into view she noticed where she had landed –the last spot she'd seen Rory where he had looked destroyed inside and broken again. She took her time to approach the ship she had once called home , she was connected with her since Bad wolf incident , she could feel the TARDIS as she came closer to it. She stood in front of it for awhile un-till she built up the effort to knock at the door…no answer –she knocked again …NO ANSWER. She pulled at the door , -no use , maybe the doctor was out-or locked her out. "no" she kept telling herself she tried a few other things before she gave up and began to walk away , maybe The Doctor only ever wanted to rid of her and didn't care what happened to her. She could feel the tears welling up and she couldn't fight to stop them from falling down her cheeks , they filled her eyes and caused her vision to go blurry. _"Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS just as it should be." _ "yeah right.." Rose mumbled and started to walk away from the man who gave her everything and took it away in an instant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor took his time walking down the stairs , he was going to give Rory a chance even when he told himself not to , There was always looking for Clara? But still.. maybe he would bump into her along the way. –Or maybe he should retire for good , stop this running and what not , he was half way out the door when the sound of running footsteps started not to far behind and before he knew it Rory was speeding past him and out the entrance door down to where the TARDIS was parked. The immediate thought that entered his mind was that Rory changed his mind,He began to chase after him only to halt at the sight of a girl in the distance ``wait!`` Rory kept yelling . The doctors mind went blank as he heard the name ``Rose!`` , Rose , the name gave him hope , and made him feel love , he felt his hearts sink as he thought of how he left her –happy. Happy was all he wanted for her-just as Rory wanted for Amy , Rory had said something about being happy in his apology , but not about Amy , something about a girl , a girl the Doctor once knew. He faded back to the world , and followed in Rory`s steps down the street next to a lamp post where he and the stranger stood talking , he stopped everything when he could make out who it was , he stopped breathing , blinking , smelling, he just stared at her for the longest time , the face who changed him who showed mercy to a Dalek ,who confronted him when he did something wrong –the girl who promised him forever and wouldn't let him send her away ever –she always managed to come back to his side. Then The anger grew inside him as he watched –watched the girl who looked into the heart of the TARDIS and took the vortex inside her and was the Bad wolf , she was the oncoming storm and she was Rose-Rose Tyler. He watched her , with someone else , someone he'd never expect her with , he watched her kiss Rory Williams.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose kept walking , but then she heard a faint voice, a familiar voice-the voice was Rory's! She whipped herself around to discover she was only mere feet away from him , if there was one man she could trust to come back to her –to save her and not leave her behind . It was Rory. She smiled the tears over flowing as she began to start walking to him ,which eventually turned into a sprint. She flailed both her arms and then thrust them around him as she jumped and he held onto her. She squeezed him tight and grinned at him "hi" He let out "s'nice to see you" she panted. Before she knew it without thinking she pressed her lips hard against his, her knees became weak as he lowered her and put one hand on the back of her head. "Rose Tyler" he uttered between their lips "Rory Williams" Rose sighed as a devilish grin spread across her face and she pressed herself to him. This was the moment she had longed for much too long.

Rory fled the flat the moment he saw her begin to walk away , he rushed passed the doctor not thinking a moment about him , - just Rose. He felt warm and humble again, the second she entered his arms, they held each other tight , he squeezed her in fear that if he let go she would vanish right there. He paid no attention to the man watching them, they were so lost in their moment of lust and love, they didn't see in his eyes the pain he had felt , they didn't see the way his whole body went week and that it was starting to become hard to stand up straight , they didn't see the small tear leak from his eye and dribble down to his chin. They didn't feel his pain , they didn't feel his loss , they didn't feel the rage and horror and anger that had risen in him and they didn't know how hard he was fighting it. In that moment they only knew each other and nothing else , they had locked lips and eyes and wouldn't break themselves apart. Rory couldn't even stand a week alone without her –his healer , the girl who fixed him –made him whole again in such a small amount of time. They had no care in the world during that time they were pressed against each other – they only cared for the one person they were holding onto.

The doctors hearts sunk, full of dread and hopelessness , what happened to the duplicate? When did Rose return? When did Rory and her meet? He was filled with questions and no answers or ideas. He had so much disappointment in Rory –was he trying to get back at him? , for letting Amy runaway –did Rose tell him of her past and give Rory some brilliant idea to destroy the Doctor?... Was he willing to hurt Rose that easily , - no he couldn't let Rory do that to her. He turn and ran back to the TARDIS, by the time they would notice his footsteps would only be echoes , he slammed the door and re-treated to the console and flipped a couple switches , when he exited the blue police box he was only a couple weeks in the past he watched Rose try on outfits with a broken arm and trip into someone, then argue with Rory about it in the café, and then listen to Rory's description of him-the Doctor , and watched as Rose was filled with sadness, he listened as she asked Rory if the man she had fallen in love with even wanted her back? –of course he did! He screamed in his head not wanting intercept there walk home or frighten either of them. He watched as they raced and chased each other around the small park close to Rory's flat , he was jealous as he saw them swing next to each other it enraged him to see Rory grasp her hand as they swung slowly laughing at something un-heard and un-seen. The Doctor finally went back to his home in the TARDIS and carefully opened the door and then slowly closed it behind him , he stopped and watched the empty TARDIS as he leaned against the doors and slid down cradling himself well old memories played in his head.

"_I want you-my Doctor..safe." _

" _I made my choice a long time ago , I'm never leaving you-now , what can I do to help?" _

"_how long are you going to stay with me?" "forever" _

"forever" The doctor sputtered , he couldn't believe it for a second. His Rose was in the hands of someone who wasn't him and it was crushing every part of him , he loved her –and only her. Not even River could replace Rose –NEVER. "Why?" he moaned when did Rose ever think he didn't want her to be by his side –when did she forget him and fall in love with someone else, what happened to the life he could never have that he gave her? He regretted it now .. all the time he wasted he had never said it , not once did he make sure she knew , no not him-not the real him he just assumed she knew. He was oblivious to the fact that maybe she didn't know , that maybe she thought he didn't say it because it wasn't true , but it was true – he love her ... he loved Rose Tyler more then she would ever understand , and that what he felt when he saw her kiss Rory-his best mate , he couldn't fathom the feeling that emerged in him and spread across his veins. He hated everything right then and there , everything he endured for her only to be stabbed in the back , He could move on, he kept repeating to himself , but in truth he knew that he would never move on , "if only" he huffed "if only I had told her" he spoke out for the TARDIS to listen –not that she couldn't already read his thoughts. "I love you Rose.." he mumbled as he threw his head back repeatedly against the TARDIS doors as he cradled himself un-till he had fallen asleep.

Rory finally let go of Rose aware that she wouldn't vanish , He took her up stairs and they put pajamas on-Rory gave her a pair she had kept behind before she left and they fell to the Rory's bed embracing each other playing a game of kisses as he made a line from her neck to her forehead of soft pecks and kisses. Rose sighed and laughed –they cuddled each other to death as they talked about their feelings and child hood stories , Rory fell asleep with an arm over Rose's soft skin on her stomach well she thought about things. She didn't tell Rory that she watched the doctor from afar with a brunette girl who looked a bit like Rose herself, and how she watched them hug each other in fits of laughter and moments of sadness , and how she cried un-shed tears hiding from the Doctors view, She thought maybe she could find him before he would meet the other girl and run away with him again , but she had given up so easily the last time, she didn't care anymore though, she felt it was apparent the Doctor did not want her around , and the moment she saw Rory running to her she was filled with joy as she had finally found the one person she could share her pain with and love in the day and at night. She thought about what The Doctor must have been doing right then , probably wolf grinning flipping switches on the TARDIS console and smiling and laughing with the brunette girl sharing adventures with her and not Rose. A tear slid down her cheek to her ear at the angle she was laying and she tucked herself deeper curving into Rory trying to comfort herself, Rory's arm tightened around her and she pulled the blanket up to her face and closed her eyes.

Her dreams were filled with memories-bad memories of the duplicate doctor , how he had smack her one to many times and bruised her back by pushing her into walls and threatening her, The moments when he would kick the back of her knees and make her stumble and fall , how he would pull her hair and yell at her that she was a "dirty whore" and "terrible wife." He would yell at her to stop whining , he'd scream at her if she shed tears or made a sound of pain he would call her weak and useless and a burden. She never thought about it though she had learned to ignore it , but she saw now the face of her Doctor turn into evil and terrifying with no thought of hope or the importance of people , he would just crack open a beer and complain. She wouldn't lie –he scared her to the point where she would hide and then finally one day he threatened to do things and she brokedown, she fled the house in the night after the fate , and did what she had to when the cracks in the walls started. Rory was the first man she had even let hold her hand in a long time.

The next morning The Doctor carried himself up to Rory's flat to give him a piece of his mind , he had no idea what he was doing and what he did do he would regret terribly. He rapped at the door and awaited an answer , about five minutes later Rory emerged with Rose standing behind him , curious to know who wanted to bother them at 6:00 in the morning. Rory gulped , he had expected The Doctor to leave , he had forgotten their discussion last night as he was so caught up with Rose and then he watched as The doctor confronted him, and pushed himself deeper into the flat as Rory stumbled backwards guarding Rose. "since when the hell did this happen?" he barked as he looked at the two of them , he would think Rose wouldn't recognize him , but he didn't know she had spied on him. "where is the duplicate!"he threw his arms up "when did you fall in love with her" he pointed at Rory and the glanced to look at Rose not taking into consideration she was scared out of her wits. "calm down-" Rory tried to calm the doctor but he just kept babbling on about how he was ashamed and furious with Rory-and that's when it happened the one thing he would regret terribly , he raised his hand to smack Rory only for Rose to barge in front and yell "Doctor stop!" he then realized she knew who he was, but it was to late , all the anger and energy he had built up he just kept glaring as the back of his hand came into contact with her cheek and she stumbled from the force and power. Rory and The doctor made eye contact as Rory leaned to catch her, the loud smacking sound echoed in his head and he looked at Rose – his Rose whom he had just hit with so much force that wasn't even meant for her. "Rose!" Rory exclaimed as he held her against him and let her fall into his lap and place her head in under his chin , Rory would never let the Doctor forget what had happened , he knew Rose was meant to stay with him and not The Doctor now , not after the way The Doctor had let himself lash out.

Rose cringed at the pain she felt from her left cheek , she'd been crying in Rory's arms for a good ten minutes and ignored the Doctors words of apology. She could feel the stale tears stains on her skin and licked her lips every so often , she refused to look at The Doctor, when he hit her she had seen the anger in his eyes just like the duplicate , his eyes were different colour now but they showed the same rage that the duplicate Doctor had in him, and she didn't want to be around The real Doctor anymore. Rory took her to the bath room and grabbed ice from the kitchen for her and gently held it to her cheek as she looked in the mirror , all the memories of the abuse she had been through came flooding back as she remembered being called , useless and a burden .. she was starting to believe it to. She looked to Rory and closed the door shut well the Doctor sat on the couch holding his hands under his chin looking lost, She explained what the duplicate Doctor had done and the last night she had seen him was the worst, she expressed her thoughts about how the look in his eye was exact no matter how different the duplicate and The Doctor were, Rory rubbed her back and assured that she was a bit more at peace and left to discuss things with The Doctor.

The Doctor was silent as he thought about what he had just done and how ashamed he was – he had called himself a coward- but that wasn't a coward move that was a jack ass move. "Hi.." Rory acknowledged him, The Doctor looked up but didn't say anything .. he had nothing to say , Rory then sat next him and began to speak , he claimed that Rose had been hurt brutally and that the duplicate Doctor was an ass who commented rude things about her appearance and told her she was useless and a burden and that she was a whore and terrible wife and wasn't important. He explained further about the look in his eye that she had seen in his eye when he hit her , then he came down to the last time she had seen him and he seemed to choke as he tried to get it out.. the Room was quiet for a minute and then Rory let it out "she -she was raped..." Rory breathed and the Doctor felt more anger rise in him then ever before – it was one thing with Rory , but that was also Rose's choice to love him back but for someone to force his Rose do anything such as that was testing his patience. How could the duplicate him do that? –they were the same just a bit of Donna in the duplicate-but didn't everyone have a bit of Donna in them? He could feel his inside grow weak as he squeezed his eyes tight , This was his fault –he sent her away and this was his reward . he played with hands and looked down at the floor un-till Rose emerged from the bathroom , he looked up and stayed quiet , Rose looked at Rory who nodded in some un-known approval and then sat down on her knees in front of the Doctor. He wouldn't dare look her in the eye because he was such a coward he knew that – his 9th regeneration had even admitted it , Rose just seem to watch him , which was becoming a bit awkward for The Doctor but then she spoke up "I forgive you." "no you don't" The Doctor shot back , she placed her left hand against his left cheek from her view and allowed him to look at her "I do forgive you" she informed him , The Doctor had an idea and quickly began to tell her something. "Rose Tyler" He acknowledge her and continued "you are , beautiful , hopeful , perfect , great company , a wonderful helper , a friend , a companion , the Bad Wolf , and your important , I-..." he stopped , Rose waited for him to keep going , then they both spoke **"I love you.."** he smiled as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

They each had a cup of tea and talked for the rest of the day un-till it was noon and the Doctor looked at Rose asking a silent question, did she love him or Rory? And would she ever return to the TARDIS? He looked at her awaiting her reply. She looked devastated and then she opened her mouth to begin -to explain the past month with Rory , about the duplicate and how she had escaped , The doctor was still full of dread at the thought that his Rose no longer loved him -but didn't she say it to him -more then he ever had? and just when he finally made sure he knew she was probably just about to break his hearts.

**TBC hope you liked it –this was a really sad chapter to right and I will admit I began to cry half ay through and the my vision was so blurry I think there will be 1 more chapter and so on yeah .. so! Leave reviews and maybe some ideas for new fanfictions? Pleas and thank you!-lex (p.s. I normally just do Doctor who and River song isn't really my thing but leave some ideas if you want.l**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **thank you for all the wonderful reviews and helpful tips I tried very hard to put to use ;) sadly .. this is the LAST chapter ;( but I hope you like it and this was my very first fanfiction so thank you again for the support and favs and follows!

The Doctor came back to the TARDIS with no Rose , he pulled her key out of his pocket where she had placed it when they said goodbye and gingerly put it in the lock. He didn't even have the effort to twist and turn it , he just stared for awhile as he watched her key sit there with the chain that use to be around her neck dangle. After everything they had been through ... It was never going to be forever and he knew that , but in his hearts he had the idea that there would always be forever -that Rose would always come back to him. He was so very wrong when it came the time to ask her if she was coming along as she would always promise. He finally built up the effort to unlock the door and drag himself through the large empty space to his bedroom , - not his bed room , no , Rose's bedroom where the smell of her still lingered in the air. He Threw him self down and kicked his shoes off like an angry child and punched the pillow above his head as he buried his face into the pink sheets, he flipped himself over to look at the ceiling which was painted with stars and the TARDIS along with the words Bad wolf circling it. He let the tears dry on his cheeks and lay in her bed all night un-till the afternoon the following day.

Rose looked at the Doctor not ready to answer the silent question he was asking in his eyes.

She knew that it was either the Doctor or Rory , but it came down to the fact that she wouldn't live forever? She didn't want the doctor to endure her death and that was the reason of her decision. She looked at him with regret in her expression for what she was about to tell him , "no , no Doctor , no more forever " that was all she needed to say as she un-clipped her necklace with the TARDIS key attached to it , she continued to place it in the breast pocket of his tweed jacket and pressed her hand against it gently and look at The Doctor with hope of his forgiveness for her choice. He did nothing though, the words couldn't escape ,they were locked tight far away from whatever he was feeling at that moment. She watched as he stood up from the dining room chair and walked away - not a word ... Just silence. Silence was all that filled the room as she watched the man who gave her everything walk away - give up not even fight for her.

Rory watched as The man he could once call his best friend walked away from the women he loved without a word. He was relieved but at the same time devastated at the sight of the girl he fell in love with , she was on her knees in front of the chair The doctor had been sitting on, her head was in her arms and he could hear the sniffling sounds she was making. He felt trust from her for the choice she made , but knew that was not the right goodbye for Rose , he quickly rushed to her side and tried to sooth her.

The Doctor had gotten no sleep , and still couldn't shut his eyes without a thought of Rose , the disgust he felt when he saw her kiss Rory , The pain he watched her endure when he'd hit her without noticing she was trying to stop him. The heavy weight that pulled at his hearts as she placed the TARDIS key in his jacket pocket , showing him that it truly was over , that there was no more forever for them. He sniffed as he sat up , this was the end of Rose Tyler and The Doctor , he led himself down the hall to the wardrobe and fixed himself up , he picked a blue bow tie and fixed his wrinkled tweed jacket and put on a new pair of shoes. He returned to the console room and had the TARDIS lock Rose's room an hide it away, he let his hands hover over switches trying to decided where he wanted to go , when all of sudden her heard a loud banging and screaming from outside the TARDIS doors.

He froze at Rose's voice calling for him.

Rose looked up at Rory who was trying so very hard to comfort her , she had an idea though and needed to tell the Doctor one last thing before he left , she stood up and pushed the chair over and ran out of the flat , Rory followed after but she didn't care she could feel her heart rate becoming faster as she gained speed getting closer and closer to her sister - The TARDIS. she hit against the doors and banged her hands against the wooden surface , calling out for him "Doctor! , Doctor! Please!" She waited for him to answer "please!" She cried "Doctor! I need to tell you something!" She fell to her knees hitting her fists against the wooden doors no matter how much it hurt.

She didn't care about the blisters or marks she would end up with she just wanted him to listen - one last time her and The Doctor.

Rory watched her in horror at the emotion she was letting out , she was in pain hitting herself against the doors of the TARDIS calling out for The Doctor , she had one last thing to say to him and he couldn't even bloody face her Rory thought. He ran to her as he watched her fall to her knees leaning against the blue box hitting it with so much force her hands were bright red.

He sat next to her holding onto her as she sobbed and wailed. It hurt him to see her like this he just wished The doctor for once would either Leave or face her.

He listened from inside the TARDIS , Rose screamed for him and all he could do was sit there and let his expression go blank. He needed to forget Rose , once and for all - she was happy now , that was all he ever wanted her to be and she had that , he stood a little longer as she spoke "Doctor! Please I need to tell you something! " he ignored her though -didn't move a muscle a few minutes later he turned on the monitor to see her being rocked back and forth by Rory well she struggled to push at the TARDIS doors and get his attention and then he did it.

Rose was shaking and crying as she kept pushing at the doors and decided to speak "Doctor-" she hiccupped "I love you!" -I always will , but you'll find someone who will be the greatest mystery to solve -I promise!" "Please... Just come out one last time" she pleaded for him to open the doors.

The TARDIS engines began to whir and The Doctor knew-knew that this was the right thing , the right thing for him..he had heard Rose's words of finding a mystery and that she loved him, but he would not face her. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a couple levers as Rose's expression on the monitor changed from overwhelmed to confused. The Doctor was leaving her again , but this time she would truly be happy , the people he cared about –Amy , Rory , Rose ...they were _happy_ and that's all he wanted them to be he would miss them but now he would know they were safe and full of bliss.

Rose didn't understand-neither did Rory for that matter , they watched the Doctor in the TARDIS disappear and they both knew that it was for good. He would find a new adventure and a mystery to solve and explore with delight in his eyes again and wouldn't think of Rory or Rose, just what was to come –but they were as always –wrong , wrong about the little things , The Doctor may have not returned but he would watch them or see them from afar when he happened to be passing through London and every night he would think of all his companions and leave Rose for last so he could fade into dreams of just her and him together-_forever_ with _happiness _in their eyes.

Every now and then The Doctor thinks of running off an grabbing Rose before she met Rory but he never does and every so often Rose Tyler wishes she had left with the Doctor but then looks at Rory and knows that she loves him and belongs with him. The Doctor no longer longed for his medicine , instead The Doctor prescribed it To Rory , the last centurion and wanted him to be careful and not to screw around or he'd take it away in a hearts beat , it was The Doctors medicine for the last Centurion. But Rose and The Doctor both knew there was always a forever for them somewhere that the doctor would always crave his medicine no matter what – she was his addiction he needed to quit her. But alas there was always thoughts of _forever._

Rose Tyler and the Doctor no longer together

Rose Tyler the girl with emotions like weather , The doctor who could change his face and race throughout time.

He travels for years with the Bad wolf and admits he lies , "Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS just as it should be" and a promise of "forever" no matter where they would be, there would always be forever and no one disagreed . Rose Tyler and The Doctor just as it should be ... Comes to end in only a hearts beat , Rose and Rory in all their glory well the Doctor discovers the ultimate mystery along with a new story.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor both knew what they would be - together forever no matter where they could be.

**The end**

**So that turned a dark corner , I do hope you enjoyed it though as I loved writing it! thank you again and please leave a review and remember I'm new!-lex and maybe some prompts if you want..**


End file.
